


Coffee

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Andy can't help crushing on sessional lecturer Doctor Thomas Barrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in about ten minutes simply because a friend got anon hate on Tumblr for shipping this ship - so cue several of us Thomas and Andy fans drawing and writing as much Parkbarrow romance and smut as possible in solidarity with the ship and the friend.

Andy knew students and professors weren’t allowed to date. He supposed it applied to lecturers, too - Doctor Barrow had said he wasn’t _actually_ a professor here, not yet at any rate, and he’d sounded so sad, so worried in saying it, that it had made Andy want to hold him, or kiss him, or have loving, tender sex with him in Doctor Barrow’s flat. (His office sounded too sleazy for a nice boy like Andy - or to be more accurate, he shared his office with Professor Bates, and that fact was awkward enough to ensure that any sex-over-the-desk-in-Barrow’s-office fantasies were stillborn for now.) He imagined the older man had a nice place, too, even if he had no tenure and no guarantee that he would be working next term, or where.

Andy knew he was awfully sappy. The few guys he’d dated had teased him about it, but most of them didn’t mind. Anyway, he couldn’t help caring for Doctor Barrow, who probably wouldn’t really mind, either. He seemed so isolated among the faculty. He could use someone to admire and look out for him.

So Andy waited, and bided his time, doing all his readings for Doctor Barrow’s class and rereading many of them so he’d look clever and interested in the material. He was interested. How could he be _disinterested_ when Doctor Barrow had that lovely voice with its Northern accent, and that sensuous mouth - and when he’d come out so coolly to the class in his first lecture? Besides, it was Andy’s last term. He’d be done school and working soon, and there couldn’t be that much of an age difference between himself and a recent PhD like Doctor Barrow.

He said all of that to Doctor Barrow at the end of term. They exchanged numbers. Andy didn’t even have to insist that they do it: Doctor Barrow had picked up on his flirting. He was pleased to hear that, and even more pleased to get the older man’s text that weekend, a respectful few days after the grades were posted.

_Coffee - or something harder? My interview at King’s went splendidly, and you’re no longer my student. My treat. ;)_

_\- Thomas_

 


End file.
